meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Fanmade Video Game Parody!
(Ok, this IS a parody of a game we talked once about right? So good idea this have been thinked of heh heh right? This is not a real game of course ah so ah heh... This is like MUGEN, characters from pretty much all... Maybe? Media can be played, up to five characters, ah right so characters defeat enemies, is so eh enemies in end of level too, eh and since this is parody this is not rlly what will happen, it will be cool tho when i do this... Start i guess?) *Right at start, we see five slots or idk, it is waiting for player to search for character name from media and they will be put in it, first the player types "Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug)" and a pic of her is shown at the first one, and that means character selected* Marinette: Time to transform! *For the other one, player types "Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)" and he is shown in the second one* Gumball: WHAT THE WHAT!? :O *Third one, player types "Sonic the Hedgehog" and he appear in third one* Sonic: Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! *Fourth one, player types "Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends)" and he is in fourth one* Cuddles: Come on! *And for fifth and last one, player types "Kenny McCormick (South Park)" and is on fifth last one* Kenny: (Says something muffled which can't be understood) *Then player clicks on "Start" button* *All five spawns randomly somewhere, and since this is a parody... They are gonna talk now that isn't rlly in the game* Marinette: Hi, i was going to meet some enemies in the end... Gumball: You kidding me? That is what i was going to do... Sonic: I guess we all was going to... Marinette: Well, looks like us five is going to help each other... Kenny: (I will help us, especially you, pretty girl!) Marinette: <:/ Anybody understands what the hooded boy said? Cuddles: Meh... *Shrugs* Sonic: Anyway, let's do this! All: YEAH! *Runs off* *Later, they finally got it to the boss battle, sorry i had to get to the end since this is parody duh...* Gumball: Ok, we made it... *Sees their enemies* O_O WHAT THE WHAT!? *The enemies they saw is no other then... >:( Catboy, Owlette and Gecko from PJ Masks* PJ Masks: PJ Masks, all shout hooray, 'cause in the night, we saved the day! Sonic: You guys TOTALLY does the opposite! -_- Catboy: No, we are heroes, not like you guys are! Marinette: *Facepalm* Not PJ Masks! Owlette: That is right, it is us! Gumball: Ya mean... PJ Losers? *Heroes laughs at PJ Masks* Catboy: ENOUGH! >:/ Marinette: You guys totally rip-off my show! Kenny: (Yeah!) >:(... Gecko: Uh... I believe our show become before yours... Gumball: Ur show is still crap, besides, Catboy! You totally rip-off my style, blue cat! So NOT COOL! >:( Grr... Cuddles: *Speaks angry gibberish* Sonic: You three as so PJ Babies, heh heh just PJ Babies, have just had enough of you three! Owlette: You five gonna reject for messing with us! Marinette: I don't think so... Now guys! *Marinette turns into Ladybug* *Gumball's claws comes out* *Sonic is ready to use spin dash* *Cuddles picks a carrot... Which turns out to be his weapon* *And Kenny holds a sword... But the sword slices him in half, making him die* Gumball: *He and the other three stares shocked at Kenny's death* OMG! They killed Kenny! :O Cuddles: >:/ Yew Mattas! Marinette: Oh no... One friend lost... *PJ Masks laughs at Kenny's death* Sonic: Grr... We will avenge Kenny! Others: YEAH! Marinette: Wait a minute... *She puts Kenny's two pieces in together and glues them so it gets stuck, then she spins Kenny around which fixes him* Kenny: :O... *Looks at himself, looking fixed* (WOO HOO! :D Thank you, girl!) Marinette: Whatever ya said... If ya said "Thank You" then your welcome! Sonic: Now, let's take care of those sick three! Gecko: Try to, losers! Cuddles: Grrr! *They charges at PJ Masks, however, just as they do have done it, PJ Masks lost the battle later, they fall into the lava, killing them* Marinette: Guys, we did it! Sonic: Yeah! :D... Cuddles: Eheheh! Fooh mork, fewwet! Sonic: Seriously, i can't understand what the rabbit is saying more then the hooded kid, but good work, fellas! Cuddles: Meh, mat-fever! *Shrugs* ;) *Then all five is standing together as screen turns black and over them says "YOU WIN!"* Marinette: *Jumps up then poses as she lands* WOO! Gumball: *Dances* Sonic: Yeah! *Jumps into air and then poses with his finger waving* Cuddles: *Claps hands* Yay! Kenny: (WOO-HOO!) *Looks at the saying "YOU WIN!" and he do same animation and WOO-HOO! he did in "Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo" in the ending when he notice it is ending and he survived* *The End!* Category:Blog posts